


Spots

by tarot_card_based_hell



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarot_card_based_hell/pseuds/tarot_card_based_hell
Summary: Mahari has been feeling bad about her spots. She's lived with Vitiligo for her whole life, but she wonders if people really find her ugly. Her dark skin is covered with white spots that splatter in random order. Muriel hopes to help her see that she is beautiful. Especially to him.They gonna fuck





	Spots

**Author's Note:**

> This is your last warning.....
> 
>  
> 
> THEY GONNA FUCK

* * *

* * *

Mahari stared into the reflection in the mirror in front of her. She had just closed down the shop for the night, but had a while before she felt tired enough to go to bed. The reflection in the morror hadn't always been the same. When she was younger, some of her spots were smaller. Some we're bigger. Every few years, she would realize that some of the white patterns had shifted back or forward. 

She loved the rich chocolate tone that her skin was supposed to hold. She loved the pale, creamy tone that her spots had. But Mahari just wished that her skin would pick one or the other, goddammit! Just having the dark tone, marred by splotches of pale skin made her stick out like a sore thumb. 

She would get stares. Usually from judgemental assholes or from small children who didn't know any better. But even the people who were nice about it looked at her with shock the first time they would lay eyes on her. The small widening of their eyes, or the tiny gasp they would let out always let her know. Just once, she wanted to not care. Just wanted them not to care. 

Sometimes, Mahari would think of using magic to pick one or the other; just to go out and see what people would be like to her if she didn't look so strange. But every time, she figured that she would run out of energy to keep that going for such a long time. Mahari didn't mind socializing. In fact, she accelerated at it. Her friends were very close to her and never cared about her skin. But she did remember when she first met them. 

"Mahari, are you home?" Came the deep voice from down the stairs. Muriel had stopped by. She knew that he had met her before. Before she lost her memory. But that didn't change the fact that the first eight times she met him, he never once acknowledged her condition. Probably because he was expecting it, but it stuck with her. That he wasn't surprised or even judgemental in the slightest. 

"I'm here, bear." She called back. Muriel had gotten better about coming into town in general. While he did prefer to avoid crowds, he would actually come by the shop to say hi, or to spend time with Mahari or Asra. Speaking of Asra, he would be out for another three days. 

Muriel came up the stairs and saw her standing beside the mirror, but now facing him. "Are you alright?" He asked. Mahari was nearly three feet shorter than him. Being only four feet and eleven inches, next to his whopping six feet and ten inches, really put a lot of things into perspective. But, it never caused a problem. There was usually a stool or chair to stand on. Or a table, dresser or counter to sit on. If neither of those were around, Muriel would just pick up her tiny body so they could be eye to eye. 

Today, Mahari just stood on the stool by the dresser and hugged him. "I'm fine, Muriel." She offered a smile as proof, but Muriel could hear the sadness in her voice. 

He rested his big hand under her chin, knowing something was bothering her, but not really knowing how to deal with it. "What's wrong, little bear?" 

Lavender eyes scanned over his expression. There were few things that Muriel was so stubborn about, but she appreciated that her own worries was one of the things that he would always get to the bottom of. There was no hesitation on his worried gaze, and she knew he wouldn't let it go. 

"Do.... Do my spots look ugly?" She asked. "I just... They mark me. People always stare. Like I'm diseased or some kind of monster." 

"Why would I think that?" His concern blead through his tone. Not like he was trying to hide it at all. "Your spots are just you. And you've always been beautiful to me." 

"You're weird, you don't count." Mahari huffed, as Muriel let out a small chuckle. 

"Not that long ago, I said the same thing to you." He let his hand run down her arm and take her significantly smaller hand in his. "I also told you that I don't like my scars. And you told me about how you weren't scared of them. You had so many of your own." 

He was right. Mahari had several scars that she couldn't remember getting. The splayed across her skin, sometimes crossing from light to dark areas, making them extremely easy to see. But most people didn't notice those at first glance.

"But these are just, spots. They don't hold any stories like scars do. They're just a symbol of how different I am." Muriel's thumb crossed over the one spot beside her eye that went across the bottom of her right temple. 

"No stories?" He mused. "Well, this one is actually really big. And connects to this one up here." He then placed his thumb on the one that crossed over the top of her right temple. "Do you remember how you used to wear your hair long and shaved around the sides?" 

"You know I don't." She giggled. 

"Well, when you had your hair like that, I could see that this spot covered almost the whole right side of your head." He traced his finger over where he remembered the edges of the spot to be. Tracing over short hair that coiled closely to her head, behind the back of her head and eventually to the area above her temple. He kissed the spot and moved on to another one.  

"Then there's this one." He traced the one on her forehead, that dipped in a V shape and dropped to the space between her eyes. "This one probably isn't that big, because there were never any spots around your hair that could have been attached to this one, but I've only ever seen it at your hairline." He kissed that spot too. 

Mahari felt her heart warm as he told her of all of her spots. "Then there's this one." He pointed to the one that split up the center of her lips and hiked up just enough to cover her right nostril. The spot he traced back over the right side of her face and down the right side of her neck and over her earlobe. "I didn't know how big this spot was for the longest time, because you would wear gold coils around your neck in the coliseum. Both you and I had our ways of protecting our necks. But you were always too fast to get hit anyway." He told. 

Mahari knew that she had been a gladiator at some point. It was probably where she got most of her scars. But she didn't remember. It was probably also where she met Muriel for the first time. 

Muriel picked her up and sat her down on the tall dresser, so he could stand between her legs as he kissed the spot on her neck. Mahari gasped as she soon realized that both of them were heating up the moment. 

"Then there's the one down here." She could definitely see the blush spreading across his cheeks when his moved her collar down to expose her shoulder. "This one would be covered by a bandage a lot, because you had a habit of diving to your left when a blade was coming your way. It got your right shoulder cut a lot." And like the others, he kissed the spot and moved on to the next.

Muriel lifted her dress, and she took the hint and slid it off, exposing everything not covered by her bra and panties. "There's the one that covers almost all of your back. This one was always showing because of your costume. You always wore a leather top that only covered your breasts." Once again, he traced over the spot, drawing gasps and small moans from his partner as he trailed his finger up the left side of her ribcage. He leaned down and kissed her side, sending a sensitive shock up Mahari's spine. 

He then let both of his hands trace back behind her, unhooking her bra, and letting her pull the straps off her shoulders, discarding it to the floor. 

He then traced his finger over her front and around her left breast, then back down again. "This one, I could always see the top and bottom of. I always knew what it covered, but I didn't get to see until I got to undress you." Muriel kissed the bottom of her breast, but traced his tongue back up to suck on her nipple, becoming erect as he gently rolled it in his teeth. Mahari let out a strangled moan, clearly trying to hide her noises of pleasure, but letting them slip. 

Her hands threaded through his hair, pulling softly and trying not to yank too hard. 

Eventually, he let go of her hard tit, and moved downward to the one at her naval. "And this one... This one was always such a tease." He started, kissing the top of it, just under her belly button. "It always peaked just above your skirt. And if you moved just right, I could see the very bottom of it; spreading just over your inner thigh. This one was a treasure to finally see." 

Muriel moved her panties down as he kissed down the mark. Over the dip of her hip and just a little over the top of her leg, before it fell through to her inner thigh. Mahari let out a moan, as he kissed so close to where she wanted his mouth to be. 

"And finally, there's the spot that nobody else gets to see." He kissed the tiny patch of lighter skin just barely above her clit. Green eyes peering back up at her as though asking permission to go further. 

"Please Muriel. I need you." She breathed out between heavy breaths and burning face. Muriel's tongue licked a bold stripe up her folds as she let out a few curses under her breath. 

Her fingers tightened in his hair. Muriel took her clit and sucked hard on it. "Oh, dear fuck." Mahari moaned out as he continued to eat her out. Her eyes squeezing shut as his tongue would drop down and pump into her entrance every so often, causing her to feel the heat coiling up in her stomach. "Oh, good god. I- I-.. shit." 

Mahari's heel dug into his back, but he didn't care. He was far too focused on the fact that she had lost the ability to form coherent sentences. The heat inside her tightened more and she knew she wouldn't last much longer. "Ah! Muriel! Oh, god Muriel!" Mahari's nails dug into his scalp as she came around his tongue. 

Muriel licked up her juices, standing back up, kissing his way up her neck again. 

"I fucking love you." She said through pants and gasps. 

"I love you, too." He breathed out, before he kissed her, lapping over her tongue and pressing her fully against him. Mahari felt his strained erection through his pants, grinding against her. He  covered almost all of her round thigh in his hand, allowing her to undo his buckles to get his restrictive pants off. 

His full cock sprung out at her. She would never be unsurprised with just the size of it. She gave it a stroke, causing Muriel to moan into their kiss. He broke apart, moving his lips to her neck, biting down and giving her a few kickeys that would show up very prominently on the light skin there. 

"Muriel, please just fuck me." She growled out, which got her a similar sound in return. Muriel slid his dick right into her slick pussy. She stretched around him, causing a sharp tinge of pain, but nothing else. He pulled himself almost completely out, before thrusting back in harshly. 

Mahari could only gasp and moan, hardly able to form a few words in her brain, let alone use her mouth to form them. Instead she settled for peppering kisses around his shoulder and neck as he mercilessly thrusted in and out of her. 

His thumb went to her clit, pressing into it perfectly as she came around his dick. Muriel's movements became more irratic and sloppy, and she him tightened around just before he came inside her. 

Muriel pulled out and picked her up, and placed her on the bed, joining her and pulling her close to him. "Thank you, bear." She smiled, nuzzling closer into his hold. "That really made me feel better." 

"Your spots are you, little bear. I've always loved you." He said, gently brushing his thumb back over the spot beside my eye. The one that Mahari now knew connected to the one above her temple. 


End file.
